


Five moments we kissed (plus one)

by dojaefairy



Category: QCYN, Qing Chun You Ni, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One of the pairings is endgame, Romance, Very brief mentions of explicit sexual content, Yao Chi Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Five moments Yao Chi shared kisses with other trainees on Qing Chun You Ni, plus one very special kiss.





	Five moments we kissed (plus one)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first Qing Chun You Ni prompt I thought of when I considered writing fanfictions about that show!

**1\. Wang Jiayi**

“Jiayi?”

Jiayi looked up when hearing his name being called, and his eyes widened slightly upon seeing Yao Chi approaching him with a worried expression. Jiayi was sitting on the floor, knees pulled against his chest in what seemed like a protective embrace, and Yao Chi felt his chest tighten at the sight of his friend looking in pain.

“Are you okay?” Yao Chi asked, kneeling in front of him.

Jiayi looked away, wiping his eyes, and Yao Chi crawled closer to him.

“Were you crying?” Yao Chi asked, in a gentle tone.

Jiayi shook his head, but his eyes, rimmed with red, said otherwise. Yao Chi got closer again.

“Can I hug you?”

Jiayi nodded, and Yao Chi wasted no time embracing his shoulders in a comforting hug. The position was a little awkward, considering Jiayi’s knees against his torso, so Yao Chi soon broke the hug to ask yet another question.

“Do you mind…?”

His hand lingered on Jiayi’s closed knees, and Jiayi felt a shiver run down his spine. He guessed Yao Chi just wanted to curl up against his chest to bring him a warmer embrace, but the act of opening his legs to let him in sounded like a much more intimate proposal. Jiayi gulped down, and forced himself to relax. He spread his legs, enough so that Yao Chi could fit in between them, and closed them a bit once his friend had circled his waist into a new hug, head resting on his shoulder. Jiayi embraced Yao Chi’s body, with much hesitation.

“Do you wanna talk about what made you upset?” Yao Chi said, looking up. Jiayi felt his hair tickle his chin, and he decided not to look down, for fear of accidentally hurting Yao Chi.

“Not really,” Jiayi said.

Yao Chi nodded.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Stay with me?” Jiayi suggested, unsure. He didn’t want Yao Chi to waste his time, or-

“Sure thing. I’m here for you, Jiayi.”

That warmed up Jiayi’s heart. He nodded slightly, and relaxed so as to appreciate Yao Chi’s comfortable presence. They remained in silence for a while, until Yao Chi started moving around. Jiayi, thinking the other wanted to stop hugging, released his embraced, but Yao Chi protested.

“Keep hugging me,” he said, and Jiayi obeyed, unsure of what was happening, until Yao Chi kissed his jawline, softly. It took him several seconds to understand the slightly wet contact on his jaw were Yao Chi’s lips, and he sucked in a breath, frozen.

“Relax baby,” Yao Chi said, and Jiayi froze even more at the pet name. He had no idea what was happening, but in the back of his mind, what little sensibility he still had instructed to trust Yao Chi. Yao Chi started peppering kisses along his jawline, going up to his ear, then down again, but this time, he also kissed Jiayi’s cheek. He kissed his nose, then headed for the other cheek, which he also kissed. Jiayi’s breath accelerated against his will, for all the new contacts were leaving him both eager and anxious. After a last kiss to the corner of his lips, Yao Chi moved away from him, just a little, just enough for their eyes to meet.

“I can do more to help you feel better, if you’d like,” Yao Chi said, and Jiayi admired the way he sounded so sure and yet so gentle.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Jiayi asked, because he wasn’t that clueless and innocent.

“Yeah,” Yao Chi breathed against his lips, “only if you’re okay with it,” he added, and Jiayi licked his own lips, the feeling of anxiety not disappearing.

“I’d like that,” Jiayi said, and he closed his eyes the moment Yao Chi’s lips covered his. Miraculously, all of his stress disappeared, and instead a feeling of excitement settled in his chest as he was answering Yao Chi’s kiss, eager. Yao Chi tasted like the sweets he must have had before seeing Jiayi, and like his strawberry flavored chapstick, which overall was a combination Jiayi really liked. His lips felt good, and his tongue, curled up against Jiayi’s, felt even better.

Yao Chi’s hands were on Jiayi’s chest, and Jiayi’s own hands were around Yao Chi’s shoulders, bringing him closer. Kissing felt amazing, and really relaxing. Jiayi didn’t want to stop before he was tired of it, and it seemed like Yao Chi was just as eager to keep making out.

They kissed for several long minutes, the only noises that could be heard being the wet echoes of their tongues meeting repeatedly and their lips smacking, as well as soft moans, coming from both of the boys. When they finally broke away for good, they had way too much saliva on their chins, but at least Jiayi looked a bit better. Yao Chi giggled and smiled, and he caressed Jiayi’s hair, tenderly.

“Feeling better?” he asked, gently.

“Yeah, much better, all thanks to you,” Jiayi replied, still breathless.

“You’re welcome,” Yao Chi said, and his eyes were so fond that Jiayi felt like melting. “You’re great, Jiayi, you’re so, so, so talented and handsome, you’re amazing, I hope you know that,” he added, putting his forehead against Jiayi’s. “I’m proud of you for coming this far.”

Jiayi’s tears were back in his eyes in a few seconds, and Yao Chi wiped his eyes, carefully.

“I’m here for you,” Yao Chi reminded him, before kissing him softly.

Jiayi nodded, and Yao Chi smiled brightly.

“Let’s get you food and then go back to practice, okay?”

Jiayi nodded once again, and grabbed his hand.

He could do it.

* * *

**2\. Zhou Shiyuan**

“Yao Chi! Pst, Yao Chi, over here!”

Yao Chi halted and turned back, trying to see where the voice calling his name was coming from. He soon spotted Shiyuan on his right, standing in front of an opened door to a practice room that seemed empty. Yao Chi raised a curious eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Come here,” Shiyuan said, motioning him to come closer.

Yao Chi hesitated, but did as instructed. Shiyuan went in the practice room, Yao Chi on his heels, and he closed the door, locking it. Yao Chi turned to him, not getting Shiyuan’s behavior.

“What’s going on?”

“Were you heading to the bathroom?” Shiyuan asked, answering his question by one of his own.

Yao Chi frowned slightly, and nodded slowly. A frown appeared on Shiyuan’s handsome face as well, and Yao Chi bit his lower lip.

“That’s what I thought,” Shiyuan said, softly, “come here,” he added, opening up his arms.

Yao Chi hesitated, but closed the distance between them to hug Shiyuan. He secured his embrace around his waist, while Shiyuan hugged his shoulders.

“Were you planning on crying there?” Shiyuan asked, caressing his hair tenderly.

“Yeah,” Yao Chi admitted, hiding his face in his friend’s neck.

He had been feeling stressed, and crying in the dorms while his dorm mates were there was too awkward, so the bathroom was a better option, as much as it sucked. Shiyuan suddenly kissed his hair, and started rubbing his palms on his back, to comfort him.

“I’m here,” he whispered, “if you need to cry, I’d rather have you do it here with me rather than alone in a bathroom.”

“I don’t want to cry in front of you,” Yao Chi said, genuine, “you know I don’t like to be sad in front of others.”

“I know,” Shiyuan said, gently, “but as your friend I want to be here to comfort you, because I love and care about you.”

That shut Yao Chi up, and he nodded. Shiyuan was too nice.

“Thank you-” Yao Chi said, getting his head out of Shiyuan’s neck.

“Don’t mention it,” Shiyuan interrupted, putting a finger on Yao Chi’s lips to prevent him from speaking.

Yao Chi, surprised, didn’t try to talk. Instead, he looked up at Shiyuan, and the warm, fond look Shiyuan’s eyes were holding almost shocked him.

“Shiyuan.”

Yao Chi wasn’t sure why he had called out his friend’s name. It had come out, almost as a reflex. He almost didn’t want to cry anymore, rather he wanted to enjoy the warmth Shiyuan had to offer.

Shiyuan caressed his cheek, his other hand now resting on his hips, and without any warning, bent down and kissed him on the lips. Yao Chi’s eyes widened at the unexpected action, and kept his eyes opened while Shiyuan had closed his. A few seconds into the kiss, he relaxed and closed them, and wrapped his arms around Shiyuan’s neck to anchor himself.

At first, it was only their mouths moving together, but soon their tongues joined in, and Yao Chi wasn’t able to hold back a soft moan at Shiyuan sucking on his tongue gently. The fact that Shiyuan was taller than he was – despite himself not being small – meant he felt all the more comforted in his embrace, but there was also something sexy about being held so intimately by Shiyuan. They kissed for several minutes, until Shiyuan broke the kiss.

A thin thread of saliva was still connecting their mouths, and Yao Chi was too lazy to wipe it.

“Woah, that felt good,” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Right?” Shiyuan giggled.

He glanced behind him, and tugged on Yao Chi’s sleeve.

“Wanna go on the couch?” he asked, showing him the only couch of the room.

“Are there no cameras here?” Yao Chi replied, suddenly worried.

“None,” Shiyuan assured him, “I checked.”

“Okay then,” Yao Chi smiled.

They headed to the couch, hand in hand. Yao Chi lay on his back, soon joined by Shiyuan on top of him.

“Not too heavy?” Shiyuan made sure, a tiny bit worried.

“I’m fine,” Yao Chi grinned, “kiss me again?”

So Shiyuan did, and they let go even more, caressing each other more intimately now. The moment Shiyuan started kissing his neck while caressing his stomach, Yao Chi felt like more was about to happen. Shiyuan looked very happy to have his hands under his tee-shirt, and Yao Chi himself appreciated touching Shiyuan’s body however he wanted to.

During a particularly hot kiss, Shiyuan rocked his hips into Yao Chi’s, making the latter moan in pleasure. They stopped kissing to breathe, and as they were staring at each other, Yao Chi felt unbelievably warm from the emotions he could see reflected in Shiyuan’s eyes. Shiyuan desired him in a way he had seldom been desired, and both his mind and body were loving it. He could feel himself getting into a certain mood, and knew that if his friend offered to do more, he’d agree to it in a heartbeat.

“I thought of something to help you feel better,” Shiyuan said, licking his lips, “would you mind if-?” he didn’t finish his sentence, preferring to wave a hand vaguely. Yao Chi thought it was adorable how he wouldn’t say the actual words. But he had understood what he meant.

“I’d love that,” Yao Chi answered, feeling his body temperature increase by a hundred degrees when Shiyuan’s palm rested over his lower half.

Shiyuan kissed him again, and Yao Chi accepted all the love and pleasure that was bestowed upon him.

* * *

**3\. Gu Landi**

“It feels so good to be in a bed,” Yao Chi sighed happily, hugging Landi’s closest arm to his chest.

“I’m not staying there for too long though, I also want to sleep,” his best friend said, smiling.

Despite the small beds, sometimes Yao Chi and Landi really enjoyed gossiping while laying next to each other at night. With all the lights and cameras turned off, it was easier to relax and voice their hopes and worries. Their roommates were falling asleep, but the two friends had wanted to stay up slightly more before imitating them.

“So, what’s up between you and Shiyuan?” Landi asked, and Yao Chi blushed.

“Err, nothing special?” he answered, but his hesitation was obvious.

“C’mon, don’t lie, I saw you two kiss earlier when wishing each other goodnight,” Landi countered, and Yao Chi’s cheeks heated up even more.

“We, err, kissed yesterday,” Yao Chi started, slowly, “because I was feeling down, and he invited me into an empty room and we, huh, made out.”

“Dude,” Landi laughed, as silently as he could, “are you together?”

“No?” Yao Chi answered, “it was just as friends. I kissed Wang Jiayi earlier this week, you know, and I’m not dating him either.”

“You kissed Wang Jiayi? Woah. Was it good?”

“Yeah… he was feeling sad, so I wanted to comfort him, and kissing him really helped. It was the same with Shiyuan yesterday, I was about to go to the bathroom but instead I spent time with him.”

“Is Shiyuan a good kisser?” Landi asked, curious.

“Pretty good,” Yao Chi nodded, even though his friend couldn’t see him, “actually, we went a little further than kissing,” he admitted, whispering.

Landi gasped.

“How far?!” he whisper-shouted.

“It was just a handjob,” Yao Chi said, clearly embarrassed, “but he was really into it, it was so nice. I could tell that he wanted me, it was… woah.”

Landi grinned.

“Well done,” he joked, and Yao Chi hit his shoulder, lightly.

They remained in silence and Yao Chi thought Landi was about to go to bed, but his best friend actually spoke up hesitantly.

“Actually,” he said, “could you, err...”

Yao Chi waited for him to finish, patiently.

“Could we kiss?” Landi finally managed to say, and Yao Chi gaped.

“Really?” Yao Chi said, wanting a confirmation.

“Yeah, huh, you got me sort of curious since you kissed Jiayi and Shiyuan, so, huh, yeah.”

“Sure,” Yao Chi agreed, licking his lips, “it’s just as friends, it doesn’t mean more,” he assured Landi. Landi nodded, despite Yao Chi being unable to see it.

Yao Chi cupped his cheeks, and pecked his lips, softly.

“Give me a real kiss,” Landi said.

So Yao Chi went for one, licking Landi’s lips, tongue then searching for its twin, all the while as they hugged each other tightly. They shared two or three deep kisses, then lay next to each other, breathless.

“That was nice, I can see why you’ve been doing it with Jiayi and Shiyuan,” Landi said, making Yao Chi giggle, “okay, I should go to sleep now,” he added.

“Have a good night,” Yao Chi smiled, and his smile brightened at Landi pecking his lips.

“You too,” Landi answered before leaving Yao Chi’s bed for his own.

They both made themselves comfortable, and fell asleep, hearts at ease.

* * *

**4\. Feng Junjie**

“Yao Chi.”

No response.

“Yao Chi!”

Still nothing.

“Hey, Yao Chi!!”

This time, Yao Chi jumped in surprise, and turned to him. Junjie sent him a judging look, which morphed into a worried one as he saw the other look down, shoulders slumping in defeat. Junjie covered the distance between them in a few steps, and cupped his friend’s cheeks, very gently.

“You need a break,” Junjie instructed, softly.

“I need to practice,” Yao Chi breathed, but his limbs were shaking, and he was getting paler.

“You look like you’re about to pass out, you’re taking a break and that’s final,” Junjie said, stricter, and he dragged Yao Chi from the middle of the practice room to a corner, where they sat.

Yao Chi brought his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his arms. Junjie caressed his hair, and turned to bring his bag closer. He fetched some juice and energy bars from there, and prepared half for himself, half for Yao Chi.

“Have something, you can’t practice that hard and starve yourself.”

Junjie was honestly expecting to have to force-feed Yao Chi, because he knew how stubborn he could be, but Yao Chi did so without making a fuss. Junjie drank and ate too, and he kept quiet. Yao Chi seemed on the verge of breaking down, and he didn’t want to push him to his limits.

However, Yao Chi started crying after his second energy bar, and it wasn’t some soft sobs, it was the huge tears rolling on his cheek in an uninterrupted flow of sadness. Junjie didn’t panick (okay, just a little) and he immediately got tissues, which he offered to his friend who was crying his heart out. Yao Chi blew his nose, but kept crying. Junjie gave him more tissues, and rubbed his back gently, soothingly.

Yao Chi eventually calmed down, to Junjie’s relief, and he even accepted to be held in Junjie’s arms in a bear hug.

“Feeling better?” Junjie asked.

“Yes,” Yao Chi replied in a small voice.

“You’re doing well,” Junjie comforted him, “you’re doing really well.”

“Thank you.”

Junjie heard the resignation in his voice, but felt happy that Yao Chi wasn’t about to argue to bring himself down, which he often did. Junjie hugged him a little tighter, and petted his hair. A few minutes went by, and they got up again.

Junjie followed Yao Chi to the center of the room, and stood in front of him, facing him.

“I’m gonna help you correct your dancing,” Junjie said, his teacher mode fully activated, “there’s a few moves that you can improve to make your dancing look lighter and easier for you.”

Yao Chi breathed in, and out, and did so a few times. Junjie smiled at him, and they started dancing together, Junjie interrupting Yao Chi every two movements to correct his position or to tell him how to improve his facial expressions.

“You’re too tense,” Junjie said after half an hour of trying to get Yao Chi to relax so that he could dance more easily.

“I’m trying not to be,” Yao Chi answered, frowning, “but it’s not easy!”

Junjie looked at him, tilting his head.

“What is it?” Yao Chi asked.

“Shiyuan told me of a way to help you relax, so I’m thinking of using it now.”

“Shiyuan what-” Yao Chi panicked.

“Come here,” Junjie said, a shit-eating grin spreading on his face as he cupped Yao Chi’s jaw and kissed him square on the mouth.

It was more of a peck rather than a real kiss, but it was enough to send Yao Chi into a state of disbelief. Junjie barked out a laughter, and patted Yao Chi’s shoulder.

“Dude, you should see your face!”

That made Yao Chi wake up from his trance and he frowned cutely.

“Could you maybe ask before kissing me?!”

Junjie bit his lower lip in a vain attempt at holding back his laughter.

“Can I kiss you?” he sing-sang.

Yao Chi’s cheeks got crimson.

“Sure,” he replied in the tiniest, shyest voice, and Junjie felt his heart miss a beat at how adorable he looked right now.

“Here goes,” Junjie giggled, but he was getting nervous seeing Yao Chi being all frenetic.

He kissed Yao Chi once more, this time slowly licking his mouth. Yao Chi answered the kiss with a confidence that impressed Junjie, but he didn’t want to lose face and only kissed him harder. Junjie circled his shoulders as they kept kissing, massaging the sore muscles there. Yao Chi anchored himself on Junjie’s hips, nails sometimes biting into the fabric of his tee-shirt and grazing his skin. They separated after several long minutes, and Junjie laughed. Yao Chi’s face had gained more colors, and he looked way happier than earlier.

“Did it work? Are you feeling more relaxed?” Junjie asked, giggling.

“I am,” Yao Chi nodded, and he also giggled.

“So that’s what it takes to put you into a good mood,” Junjie nodded sagely, “I’ll remember.”

Yao Chi pouted, and left his arms. Junjie smiled at him, and clapped his hands.

“Can we practice some more now?”

“Yup!”

* * *

** 5\. Guan Yue **

A loud bang on the door, followed by an equally as loud voice calling his name, were the two things that made Yao Chi almost fall off his bed where he had been peacefully reading.

“Yao Chi!!!”

He got up, thankful that his roommates were busy visiting other friends, and went to get the door. He opened it, and blinked when a body collided with his into a sudden hug.

“Let me stay with you!”

“Guan Yue!”

Yao Chi was able to balance his body and the added weight of his friend, resulting in them not falling down on the ground. Guan Yue got his head out of his chest, and smiled brightly.

“I got kicked out by my roommates because they were playing video games and I wanted some peace,” the older trainee explained, not really looking that disappointed to have been thrown out.

“And the reason you came to my room is…?” Yao Chi asked, not sure how Guan Yue had thought this through.

“Because I wanted to see you and spend time with you, duh. Can I?”

There was no way Yao Chi could refuse Guan Yue when he was beaming at him and looking so cute, so he merely nodded. Guan Yue tightened their hug with a happy squeal, and Yao Chi also hugged him tighter. He closed the door with his foot, and they made their way to his bed, sitting there next to each other.

“What were you doing?” Guan Yue asked once they were both settled, backs against the wall but not without a cushion between their bodies and said wall. He had this habit of playing with Yao Chi’s hands whenever they were relaxing, and Yao Chi couldn’t help but stare at their intertwined fingers. He cleared his throat, a soft blush making its way to his cheeks, and answered.

“Just reading a novel I brought with me. It’s about a photographer doing a road trip.”

“That sounds like the kind of books you’d enjoy,” Guan Yue grinned, caressing his hands.

The action made Yao Chi blush even more and he merely nodded.

“You’ve been doing well lately,” Yao Chi commented, although this wasn’t related to their current topic of conversation. “I mean, in the show,” he added, unsure if he had been clear enough.

“I have,” Guan Yue smiled, “I’m happy but it’s also so stressful. And you, Yao Chi, you’ve been doing better,” he said with his trademark, blinding smile.

“Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about the end of the show,” Yao Chi confessed, looking down at his lap. “I have a feeling I’m not good enough to make it.”

“Look at me,” Guan Yue instructed, letting go of Yao Chi’s hands to cup his cheeks. “You’re amazing, and your fans know it. They love you because you’re talented, sincere, and hard-working. If somehow, you don’t make it, it won’t be because of a lack of talent. I think it’ll be because greater things await you on another path.”

Yao Chi sniffed, and Guan Yue wiped his tears as they started rolling on his cheeks in a neverending flow.

“Aw, baby, I’m here, everything’s fine,” Guan Yue said, hugging the younger man to him.

Yao Chi spent some time crying in his arms, until he calmed down and Guan Yue helped him clean his face.

“Can you smile for me?” Guan Yue asked, and when Yao Chi did, he squealed, “you look so much prettier with a smile on your face,” the elder said, nodding to himself.

“Thank you,” Yao Chi answered in a small voice.

Guan Yue never parted with his smile, even as their faces eventually came closer, as if drawn by magnetic forces.

“You’re so pretty, do you know that?” Guan Yue whispered.

Yao Chi gulped down nervously, his heartbeats accelerating at how stunning Guan Yue was looking right now.

“You’re pretty too,” Yao Chi managed to answer, and Guan Yue giggled.

“Thank you,” he replied, before closing the distance between their mouths with a sweet kiss.

Yao Chi gasped in surprise, all the more as Guan Yue slipped his tongue in his mouth to deepen their kiss. He moaned softly as his friend sucked on his tongue, and panted when they finally broke away.

“Hold on, what about Qunfeng-” Yao Chi stuttered.

“Before he left the show he told me it was fine for me to seek comfort with others if needed,” Guan Yue grinned innocently, “don’t worry.”

“Oh.”

Yao Chi blushed.

“Do you, err, wanna-” he started.

“Yes.”

No other words were needed as Guan Yue covered his mouth with his again.

* * *

**+1. Zhou Shiyuan**

Yao Chi guesses that something is up with Shiyuan.

His friend came over at his house for three days, and it’s already their second day spending every hour, every minute of their time together like they’re back on Qing Chun You Ni. They’re really appreciating being able to relax, but Yao Chi feels there’s an unspoken tension in the air that he can’t explain.

They haven’t kissed like they used to do on the show, and Yao Chi misses those contacts. He doesn’t know how to bring up what they had back then, doesn’t know whether Shiyuan is interested in him as a potential boyfriend or if everything they shared was just in the heat of the moment.

What’s all the more worrying is that he’s missing Shiyuan in particular, and not so much the others. He loves Jiayi as a friend, same for Junjie, and considers Gu Landi his best friend. Guan Yue is adorable but not really the kind of boyfriend he wants, and Guan Yue is already involved with Qunfeng anyway.

Shiyuan hasn’t made any move to touch him intimately like they did a few times on Qing Chun You Ni, and neither has he shown any intention of kissing him. Yao Chi feels frustrated, and would rather know if he should give up on any hopes of them dating for real, instead of whatever is happening now.

Just as he’s pouting on his bed, Shiyuan opens the door of his room, balancing a tray with snacks and hot tea on one hand. Yao Chi perks up at that.

“Your mom gave me this when I dropped by the kitchen to get some water,” Shiyuan grins, and Yao Chi answers with a smile.

Despite his complex feelings towards Shiyuan, if he sees him smile, he’ll smile back, as a reflex. If Shiyuan wants attention, he’ll give him his undivided attention.

Yao Chi gets up and takes the tray from Shiyuan’s hands to put it on a safe space of his bed while Shiyuan closes the door and sits next to him.

“Do you want to keep watching that series we started?” Yao Chi asks as Shiyuan makes himself comfortable.

“Sure,” Shiyuan grins, and Yao Chi gets his laptop.

He sets up the series, and soon they’re watching silently as the romance plot unfolds. The only sounds that can be heard in the room are their quiet munching and sipping. Yao Chi rests his head on Shiyuan’s shoulder, and the latter tilts his head towards his. It feels nice, but Yao Chi wants a lot more.

Yao Chi’s hopes get higher suddenly when Shiyuan intertwines their fingers. He glances at him, but Shiyuan’s eyes are fixated on the screen of the laptop. Yao Chi wonders if something’s going to happen. He has a good feeling about this.

“I have something to ask you,” Shiyuan says as the episode ends.

They move and face each other, still sitting. Yao Chi’s heart is beating so fast in his chest.

“I was pondering on whether to ask you, but I think it’s the right choice. I really, really like you, I think it’s to a point I could almost say I love you, and I’d like you to be my boyfriend.”

Shiyuan has gotten so red, so shy, and Yao Chi’s heart softens before the sight that he’s incredibly lucky to witness.

“I love you too,” Yao Chi answers, blushing as well, “I thought you’d never ask me out.”

“It’s… I… uh… yeah.”

Yao Chi bursts out in laughter at that, and wastes no time climbing on Shiyuan’s lap. He closes his eyes and kisses him, circling his neck with his arms. Shiyuan answers his kiss, their very first kiss as official boyfriends, and Yao Chi feels like fireworks are exploding behind his eyes. It’s the best kiss he’s ever had.

“Love you,” Shiyuan whispers against his lips as they break away.

Yao Chi smiles.

“Me too,” he replies, hugging Shiyuan tightly.

Being in love feels good.


End file.
